Dulces vacaciones
by Adelle Beth
Summary: Llegaron las vacaciones, los chicos quieren descansar, así que se van a recorrer medio mundo, una amiga de Horo los acompañará, que puede pasar entre los chicos? ¿Las cosas seguirán igual ó algo nuevo se descubrirá? HaoxOC YxA LxP HHxT.
1. Chapter 1

Dulces vacaciones

Era una tarde tranquila en la pensión Asakura, todos estaban reunidos en la sala. Desde hacía tres meses la pensión había estado habitada por (obviamente) por Yoh y Anna, también por Horo-horo, Ryu, Pilika, Tamao, Len y, sorpresivamente Hao y Lyserg. Manta visitaba continuamente (por no decir siempre) a los chicos y Fausto muy de vez en cuando.

El ver a Lyserg con ellos fue una gran sorpresa, pero la sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver a Hao con vida y conviviendo con ellos.

Claro, la aceptación a él no fue fácil, y más que nada el lo sabía por lo que tuvo que ganarse poco a poco la aceptación de todos. El primero fue Horo, que después de de que el castaño se ofreciera a hacer los quehaceres del ainu y los de él, se ganó casi la aceptación del peliazul, por lo que ya quedaba uno menos en su lista de "personas que me odian hasta morir". 

El siguiente fue Len, un hueso duro de roer, pero no iba a dejar que ese "picudo" (como lo llamo inconscientemente al ver como el pico de su cabello crecía cuando peleó una vez con Horo) lo siguiera retando. Así que, decidió dejarle cada noche un paquetito de botellas con leche, claro, dejándose en el anonimato, sin embargo, al ver que Len no era tan listo como él creía, decidió dejarle una pequeña nota a la siguiente noche:

_Para Len:_

_Espero que sean de tu agrado estas  
modestas botellitas._

_Con aprecio_

_Hao A._

Obviamente, fue un gran error, ya que al día siguiente Hao notó con sorpresa que el chico Tao lo miraba algo ¿asustado? Habiéndose percatado del grandísimo malentendido que se había provocado, decidió arreglarlo hablando como personas civilizadas, tal y como lo predijo, Len lo tachó de gay, y después de casi matarlo por segunda vez (la primera fue gracias a su tierno hermano) con su famosa "cuchilla dorada" por fin consiguió convencerlo que sólo quería llevársela bien.

El más fácil de todos fue Yoh, quién, aunque al principio se mostró reacio, fue él que más lo acepto, al comprender como se sentía al estar en la boca del lobo. Y, como no estaba de más ganarse un poco más su confianza. Logró que Yoh estuviera de su parte sólo con una linda sonrisa y una caja repleta de naranjas.

Tanto Tamao como Manta, no representaban problema alguno, si bien Tamao huía cada vez que él hacía acto de presencia, ya se estaba acostumbrado, por lo qué, de vez en cuando cruzaba un Konichiwa o un Kobanwa. Manta, aunque si bien también le huía, los dos sabían que ya habían tenido contacto, por lo qué de cierta manera el enanito era el más cercano a él y con quién podía hablar sobre sus ideales, y, aunque Manta en muchas veces no estaba de acuerdo y le respondía con respuestas igualmente válidas, ambos compartían opiniones, cosa que le recordaba a Hao a su querido amiguito Opacho.

Anna, otro hueso duro de roer, y mucho más duro que Len. Sin embargo, sabía bien cómo llegarle a la prometida de su hermano, así que con todo el dolor de su alma, decidió gastar lo que tenía en su cartera, así que le compro un lindo brazalete de oro grabado con su nombre. Con eso era suficiente para que Anna sólo lo ignorara al pasar en lugar de querer matarlo cada vez que podía.

Ahora, sólo faltaba Lyserg…si Anna y Len habían representado un problema, Lyserg era todo un reto, muy difícil pero no imposible. Así que después de decirle que matar a sus padres no había sido su intención, que ellos sólo se interpusieron en su camino y no quería estorbos...Hao empeoró su relación con el chico. Pero después de decirle que en verdad no quería pelear…en ese momento. Lyserg pareció calmarse un poco.

Y así, Hao consiguió la aceptación de todos, con Pilika, no era necesario hacer nada, ni siquiera cruzaban palabras, de cualquier manera después de salvarla de caer de una silla, Pilika parecía dar muestras de agrado hacia él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hao suspiró pesadamente viendo que nadie decía palabra.

- Bien –comenzó Anna atrayendo la atención de todos

- ¿Bien qué? – preguntaron todos viéndola fijamente

- Dentro de una semana serán vacaciones, y no me quedaré aquí, necesito descansar

Todos se quedaron callados… ¿descansar de qué?

- Y… ¿que piensas hacer Annita? –preguntó Yoh con su mismo tono inocente

- Nos iremos de vacaciones

- O.O…

- No hagan esas caras –dijo Anna con una voz cortante

- Pero Anna…es decir, lo que dices está muy bien, pero…primero que nada, ¿a dónde? Y ¿con qué dinero? –preguntó Horo-horo mientras casi todos afirmaban con la cabeza

- De eso se encarga el enano cabezón y Tao ¬¬

- Y quién te dio permiso de disponer de mi riqueza ¬¬? –preguntó Len visiblemente enojado

- Yo, ¿algún problema?

- Bueno, basta ya, -dijo Manta interrumpiendo antes de que una disputa saliera entre Len y Anna (Más que nada lo hacía por qué ya sabía quien iba a ser la ganadora…). Yo aportaré en lo que me digas…sólo que díganme a dónde

- ¡A las montañas! –gritó Pilika

- Me encantaría que fuera en la playa –susurró ruborizada Tamao

- ¡Quiero ir a esquiar!!!!- gritó Horo-horo

- A un campo de tortura –susurró sonriente Len

Todos se quedaron con los ojos en blanco…

- Uhum –carraspeó Horo- Sería bueno dejarlo a la suerte

- Un momento, la que decide aquí soy yo, cabeza de maceta ¬¬ -dijo con voz fuerte Anna

- ¿Y a dónde quieres ir? –le preguntó Horo curioso

- Sólo quiero ir a un lugar en dónde pueda estar con muchas comodidades, que se agradable y lujoso

- Típico –susurraron Manta e Yoh con una gota en la cabeza

- Si vamos a esos tres lugares puede haber todo eso –dijo Manta mientras se paraba

- Chicos, ¿puedo llevar a alguien? –preguntó Horo con una expresión seria

- ¿A quién?

- A una amiga, su nombre es Elaia

- Annita…-susurró Yoh esperando la aprobación de la chica

- De acuerdo…-dijo ésta cerrando los ojos y haciendo que una gran sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de los ainus- Pero…-su sonrisa quedó congelada- ella tendrá que aportar algo, ¿entendido?

- Claro –suspiró aliviado Horo- ahora mismo la llamó –salió de la habitación seguido de Pilika

- Y a todo esto... ¿tú qué piensas de todo esto Hao? –preguntó Yoh al ver a su hermano más callado de lo normal, no recibió respuesta

- ¿Hao?

-…

- ¿Hermano? –sabía cómo detestaba que le llamara así, sin embargo el chico de cabello largo no respondió

- ¿Manito? –Yoh empezó a preocuparse

- ¡HAO ASAKURA! –gritó Anna haciendo que todos se sobresaltarán, pero consiguió que Hao volviera la realidad, en ese mismo instante llegó Horo

- Ay pero que gritos –dijo mientras se sobaba las orejas- ya hablé con Elaia, me dice que estará aquí en la madrugada

- Perfecto –Anna volteó a ver a Hao- por tu falta de atención, será tú quién la reciba

- ¡¿Qué, pero por qué yo?!

- Porque se me da mi regalada gana, ¿algún problema?

- No…-refunfuñó-

- Se está haciendo tarde, es hora de cenar y después nos iremos a la cama, mientras Hao espera a que llegue la chica

La cena transcurrió y pronto todos estaban deseándose las buenas noches para después subir y dejar a Hao completamente sólo.

- Y ahora, a esperar…

Pasó una hora…dos horas…cinco horas…eran las 3:00 a.m.

- Bueno, ¿por qué se tarda tanto? –suspiró molesto

Se escuchó el timbre haciendo que Hao suspirara

-Ya era hora…

Abrió la puerta con pesar, sin embargo no encontró a nadie, pensando que tal vez la oscuridad ocultaba a aquella chica. Sin embargo cuando pronunció un Kobanwa, no recibió respuesta haciendo que dudara de si había alguien ahí.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar se sorprendió de ver a una chica frente a él, el brillo de sus ojos delataban que lo estaba viendo, se veían confundidos, pero no tanto como él lo estaba en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ohayo!! Primero que nada, he de aclarar que este fic es el de "Vacaciones en la playa" sólo que sé que no se veía tan atractivo, además, mi redacción en ese entonces no era tan….elaborada como lo es ahora. Sin embargo, el fic ya está corregido y aumentado.

En fin, aún así agradezco a las cinco personas que me dejaron un review: _nicky-hitomi (si llegas a leer esto, lamento no poder complacer tus deseos de poner algo de yaoi, es que…no se me da xD). Kari, Walkiria, akumi hatori y __xBelieveInDreamsx._

Espero sus reviews!!

Matta ne!


	2. Fuego quemado

Aquí otro cap, espero que les guste. Gracias a:

**Tenshi no Kitsune: **Jaja, muchas gracias por leer mi fic T.T, espero que te agrade este segundo cap y tienes razón, hay un Dios! Y eso todos lo sabrán muy pronto xD

**Ellen: **Hay manita, todavía que conoces la serie y no captas xDD, cómo sea, espero que pronto le agarres la onda, y me gusta saber que este es el primer fic que lees en esta sección después de 4 años

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Eh…

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó la chica posando sus enormes ojos grises en los del moreno

- Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta – respondió el chico viéndola fijamente

- Se supone que en esta casa estarían Pilika y Horo – la chica bajó la mirada no pudiendo soportar los penetrantes ojos de Hao

- Y aquí están, tú debes ser Elaia

- Hai! –dijo la chica sorprendida de que se supiera su nombre

- Llegas tarde –dijo Hao tajante dándole la espalda- Los demás duermen, la semana próxima saldremos, así que será mejor que tu hagas lo mismo

- Saldremos? A dónde?

- Es que no te lo explicaron? –dijo Hao frustrado de la poca información que tenía Elaia

- N-no…

- Ah…-suspiró pesadamente- tengo muchas cosas que contarte, adelante

- Uhm…arigato…

Llegaron a la sala en donde Hao pudo apreciar mejor a la nueva inquilina, tenía el cabello hasta la cintura, color caoba que hacía juego con sus ojos grises, tenía una banda en la cabeza color verde pistache, una blusa de tirantes del color de su banda cubierta por una chaqueta abierta de color marrón oscuro, su falda corta del mismo color que la chaqueta y unas calcetas largas que cubrían casi en su totalidad sus piernas de un color crema.

- Y bueno…me vas a explicar? –preguntó algo incómoda al sentir la mirada de Hao sobre ella

- Esperaba que ese cabeza de maceta te lo explicara por teléfono – dijo molesto

- Ahora le llaman cabeza de maceta? –preguntó la chica divertida

- Bueno, no me negarás que su cabello no tiene esa forma –la chica esbozó una gran sonrisa evitando reírse

- Eres agradable –dijo Elaia al tiempo que dejaba sus cosas sobre un sillón

- Como lo sabes? No me conoces

- Tienes razón pero…algo me dice que nos podremos llevar bien

- Bueno…-dijo Hao acercándose peligrosamente a ella- yo también espero eso

- Eh jeje…- río nerviosamente mientras se alejaba de él

Hao sólo sonrió confiadamente y se sentó en el sillón, acción que fue copiada por ella.

- La señora ama de la pensión, futura esposa de mi hermano gemelo, es decir…el rey shaman y reina del universo…gusta de ir de vacaciones

- Ahá…

- Así que hoy…dentro de unas horas en las que ya todos estén despiertos, decidiremos a dónde ir…primero

- Ya veo…bueno…será mejor…

- Qué descanses –terminó Hao- Te mostraré tu habitación, estaremos aquí todavía una semana más, mientras se terminan las clases para Yoh y Anna.

- Uhm…de acuerdo, pero…quisiera saber una cosa más

- Qué?

- Me podrías decir tu nombre?

- Hao Asakura

- Hao…me suena el nombre…más no el apellido…

Hao estalló en carcajadas mientras la chica lo veía confusa

- Qué causa tanta risa?

- Asakura es un apellido muy conocido, y más por el torneo de shamanes…-susurró-

- Eres shaman? –preguntó la chica sorprendida

- Eh…hai, tú también?

- Iie…jeje, pero puedo ver fantasmas y tengo algunas habilidades

- Como Tanma…

- Qué dijiste?

- Nada, será hora de que te duermas, yo también quiero descansar

- Bueno…

Hao guió a la chica a su habitación, indicándole que la habitación de él, estaba al lado, por lo que si algo se le ofrecía, no le tocara ni por accidente.

- Que amable…-suspiró la chica mientras pronunciaba un "Buenas noches "

Cuando Elaia cerró la puerta de su cuarto y escuchó otra puerta cerrarse, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera

- Hao Asakura! El shaman del fuego!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana, Elaia despertó pesadamente al escuchar murmullos y pasos yendo de un lado a otro.

Se levantó de la cama, vio el reloj, apenas había dormido unas 2 horas y media, descontando una media hora al estar hablando con Hao.

- Será mejor que empiece por dar una buena impresión….-dijo yéndose al baño y metiéndose a bañar

Después de salir, salió de la habitación encontrándose cara a cara con Yoh

- Hao…? Te cortaste el cabello?...pero cómo?

- Tú debes ser la amiga de Horo y Pilika –dijo Yoh sonriendo- No soy Hao, él es mi hermano gemelo, jijiji, soy Yoh Asakura

- Oh…gemelos…jeje, disculpa, yo soy Elaia Katsumoto, un placer

- Jijijijiji, deberías descansar un poco más, debiste llegar hace poco

- Estoy bien, puedo ayudar en algo?

- Si, si puedes –exclamó Anna haciendo que ambos chicos voltearan a verla- puedes empezar haciendo el desayuno, y como veo que ya conoces a Hao, después, deberás ayudarlo a limpiar la casa, espero que la dejes reluciente

- Annita…acaba de llegar –rogó Yoh

- No interesa! –Dijo sonriente Elaia- será un placer ayudar en lo que pueda

- Vaya, si los demás aceptaran las órdenes como tú, no habría tanto problema –dijo Anna mientras bajaba las escaleras

- Disculpa, ella es así _aunque nunca había sido tan exigente con alguien nuevo…_

- No es problema, espero que les guste el desayuno –dijo Elaia sonriendo mientras recorría el mismo camino que Anna

Cuando entró a la cocina, se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Hao cortando quién sabe que cosa

- Buenos días! –exclamó mientras pasaba al lado de él

- Anna te mandó?

- Así es, pero veo que ya empezaste

- Desde hace una hora… -suspiró

- Pero entonces…no dormiste mucho

- No dormí nada, pero ya estoy acostumbrado

- Uhm…no te preocupes!! Yo haré el desayuno

- Si Anna me ve descansando, quién sabe lo que podría pasarme, y la culpa sería tuya

- y quién dijo que descansarías? –sonrió Elaia mientras Hao le devolvía la sonrisa

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Quién diría que me ibas a poner a cortar la verdura?

- No harás mucho esfuerzo y harás algo, bueno…ya casi todo está listo, sólo déjame probar esto –dijo al tiempo que con una cuchara agarraba un poco de sopa y la soplaba un poco antes de tomarla- Bueno, según yo le hace falta sal…dime que piensas tú –le dijo entregándole otra cuchara

- Veamos –dijo Hao tomando con la cuchara un poco de sopa y tomándola, pero abrió los ojos de sobremanera- Me quemé! –se quejó

- Pf…-la chica estalló en carcajadas mientras se agarraba el estómago con ambas manos

- ¿De que rayos te ríes? –preguntó molesto Hao

- El shaman del fuego se quemó!!! –articuló tratando de que la risa no le ganara pero fue inútil, después de unos segundo, siguió riéndose mientras se limpiaba una que otra lágrima que le salía de tanto reír, Hao no río, sin embargo esbozó una tenue sonrisa mientras veía como la chica se calmaba poco a poco.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Veo que Hao y Elaia se llevan bien –sonrió Yoh mientras escuchaba como Elaia reía y Hao apenas le decía que ya se calmara

- Mientras el desayuno esté bien y listo no me importa –dijo Len mientras se sentaba en el sillón

- Más vale que ese Hao no lastime a Elaia –dijo desafiante Horo

- No creo que la esté lastimando Horito –respondió Yoh

- Hacen mucho escándalo –se quejó Anna- pero se los permitiré esta vez

-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Pero bueno, ¿le falta sal o no?

- ¿Y yo que rayos voy a saber? –Replicó molesto- Mi sentido del gusto está afectado, no podría decirte

- Uhm…vaya ayuda resultaste ser –dijo Elaia fingiendo estar molesta

- Por lo menos corté verduras

- ¿Debo conformarme con eso?

- Si

- Ya está listo –sonrió la chica mientras servía en platos.

El desayuno estuvo listo y para alegría de todos quedó delicioso, cuando Yoh y Anna se fueron al colegio, Len se fue a vagar por ahí, Lyserg fue a pasear, Ryu fue a su trabajo de medio tiempo y Tamao fue a hacer las compras, quedaron sólo Pilika. Horo, Hao y Elaia

- Que gusto tenerte aquí Elaia!

- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos –sonrió la chica mientras dejaba que Pilika la abrazara efusivamente

- Veo que te llevas muy bien con Elaia, Hao –lo miró furtivamente Horo

- Bueno…fui quién la recibió no?

- Será mejor que nos vayamos Elaia, mi hermano tiene asuntos que arreglar –dijo Pilika llevándose a Elaia mientras ésta veía a Horo y a Hao confundida, Hao sólo la vio por el rabillo del ojo

Cuando Pilika y Elaia se fueron, Horo miró a Hao listo para empezar su discurso

- Escúchame bien Hao, no creas que no me di cuenta de lo que quieres con mi pequeña Elaia

- A qué rayos te refieres?

- Ella es tan inocente que confía plenamente en ti, a pesar de que, por lo visto, sabe quién eres –dijo lamentándose Horo

- Y eso que tiene que ver?

- No creas que dejaré que le hagas algo ¬¬

- No planeo hacer nada con ella ¬¬

- Te veo ¬¬

- Que bueno, yo también ¬¬

- ¬¬

-¬¬

Y así siguieron con su juego de miradas asesinas…

Mientras tanto Pilika y Elaia charlaban en el cuarto de ésta última

- Elaia, se franca conmigo

- Dime Pilika

- ¿te gusta Hao?

- O.o….

- Dime!

- Jeje, ¿cómo podría gustarme alguien a quién apenas conozco?

- Bueno…no me cambies de tema!! Escucha Elaia, Hao es muy peligroso

- Estoy consciente de ello –desvaneció su sonrisa- sin embargo, si es tan peligroso, ¿cómo es que dejaron que habitara aquí?

- Etto…bueno…yo no soy la de las reglas…

- Si lo han dejado aquí es por una razón, además, si el joven Yoh y Hao son gemelos, algo han de tener en común, ¿ne? Y si Yoh es agradable, inocente y despistado…Hao debe tener algo de eso

- Tú no tienes remedio ah? –sonrió apesadumbradamente Pilika – te confías mucho de las personas, eres un poco como Yoh…

- A qué te refieres?

- Piensa…

- Pilika!!!

- Qué quieres hermano? –preguntó molesta por la interrupción

- Hay amargada, Len, Lyserg y Tamao ya han llegado, y falta poco para que Yoh y Anna regresen

Elaia se puso pálida preocupando a los dos hermanos

- ¿Estás bien?

- La limpieza de la casa!! –exclamó mientras salía precipitadamente del cuarto y bajaba rápidamente las escaleras encontrando a Hao con una escoba y un trapeador esperándola

- Vaya, hasta que por fin te dignas a bajar

- Gomen!! No me había dado cuenta del tiempo, pero también falta preparar la comida y…

- Ehem…

- ¿Qué? –preguntaron tajantemente mientras volteaban a ver a los demás

Tamao, Lyserg y Len tenían una gota en la cabeza

- Yo…puedo encargarme de la comida –dijo Tamao ruborizada por haberlos "interrumpido"

- Y nosotros les ayudaremos a limpiar la casa –agregó Lyserg sonriente mientras se señalaba y también a Len

- ¿y por qué yo? –preguntó molesto el chino

- Porque si la casa no está limpia para cuando Anna regrese no sólo serán Hao y Elaia a los que les va a ir mal –le susurro mientras a Len le saltaba una venita

- Es verdad –carraspeó- maldita sea, por estros dos las tendremos que pagar

- Se quedaran ahí, o harán algo útil?! –exclamó Hao molesto mientras barría el pasillo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vemos a siete chicos tirados en un piso reluciente

- Qué cansancio…-articuló Pilika, ella había arreglado la mesa y el comedor

- Pero lo bueno es que la comida y la casa están listas –manifestó Tamao tratando de parecer alegre

- Pero Anna ni siquiera lo agradecerá-exclamó Horo quién había ayudado a Tamao… (De hecho sólo cortó algunas cosas)

- Esa chica es tan insensible…

- Ohayo!!! –saludó alegremente Yoh entrando a la casa y viendo a los siete chicos ahí tirados

- Veo que han hecho lo que les ordené – dijo Anna saliendo atrás de Yoh- Espero que todo haya quedado excelente

- Si Anna! –exclamaron todos

Ya que todos se sentaron a comer y casi todos terminaron sus alimentos. Anna indicó que se iba a hacer un sorteo con los tres lugares ya determinados para ver a cual iba a ir primero.

Manta sacó tres papelitos y se los dio a Pilika, Tamao y Horo,

- Cada uno de estos papeles tienen un número –indicó el pequeñín- Y como ustedes tres sugirieron esos lugares, ustedes serán los que escojan que papel quieren –los tres agarraron uno- ¿y bien?

- 3 –dijo cansadamente Pilika

- 1- dijo feliz Tamao

- y 2- pronunció Horo

- Perfecto, ya está decidido, primer destino…la playa!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. Recuerdos

Hola!!! Aquí otro cap, gracias por dejar reviews T.T!! espero que pronto, más personas lean este fic, pero por lo pronto, muchas gracias a:

**Tenshi no Kitsune: **Jajaja, al principio, creé a Elaia con un poco del comportamiento de Yoh, pero al parecer también lo hice con un poco del comportamiento tuyo xDUu…bueno, que bueno que te agrado, y aún no tengo la menor idea de a donde van a ir a parar, lo que si sé, es que, te agradezco mucho por el review!!

**Ellen: **Gracias n-n, y que bueno que estás leyendo el fic (casi a fuerzas ne? ¬¬)

KeLpIeenoch: Gracias por tu review! Y que bueno que este fic te recuerda a tus…vacaciones xDD, vaya cosas viviste xD, espero poner muy pronto el HoroxTamao, para que me digas tu opinión, por lo mientras disfruta el cap!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ya que está decidido será mejor que empiecen a empacar, sin embargo, nos quedaremos aquí el resto de la semana, entendido?

- Si Anna –dijeron a coro todos

Pilika, Tamao y Elaia subieron mientras Len, Horo, Yoh y Lyserg se fueron a caminar, mientras Anna se iba a su cuarto a leer revistas o ver televisión.

Manta vio como Hao caminaba rumbo al jardín, y, como no tenía algo más que hacer, decidió seguirlo, cuando por fin lo logró alcanzar, lo vio sentado mirando hacia el cielo, su mirada era vacía y su rostro reflejaba cierta nostalgia

- Hao!

- Uhm?...Ah, sólo eres el pequeño Tanma –sonrió mientras volvía a mirar el cielo

- Qué soy Manta!!!! –exclamó enojado mientras una venita se le aparecía

- Es verdad, lo lamento, pero por mas que lo intento no logro aprenderme tu nombre

- De hecho, solo lo revuelves ¬¬UU

- Bueno, eso ya no importa...

- Oye Hao…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Dónde están tus camaradas? ¿Por qué no estás con ellos?

- Ni idea de dónde están…y la primera es más que suficiente para responder la segunda

- Tienes razón, jejeje, y…¿por qué estás aquí?

- ¿Te molesta mi presencia?

- No…bueno…-Hao sonrió y lo miró fijamente

- Es normal que aún estés algo reacio, sin embargo, no tengo deseos de luchar contra Yoh en estos momentos, además, hace mucho que no tenía momentos de paz como éstos

- Aún con Anna?

- Aún con ella –los dos chicos esbozaron una sonrisa, Manta se sentó al lado de Hao

- Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Adelante

- Y Opacho? –el rostro de Hao endureció haciendo que Manta se intimidara un poco

- Tampoco sé dónde está…

- ¿Lo extrañas?

- Era lo más cercano a mí, así que de vez en cuando me hace falta, era él único que entendía mis razones

- Ya veo…

- ¿Sabes Tanma?

- Manta…

- Ahá, eres agradable, al principio, me parecía absurdo el hecho de que siquiera estuvieras en la aldea de los apaches sin tener poder alguno que ver a los fantasmas, pero, eres lo más lógico que tiene Yoh

_- Y…eso es un halago o qué? - -Uu_

Ambos se quedaron callados un buen rato, hasta que Manta volvió a pronunciar palabra

- En el torneo de shamanes, cuando Opacho se fue…

- Me sentí mal…pero no estaba como para preocuparme por como estaba yo

- Por lo que Opacho dijo, tú nunca te enojabas, y bueno, jamás te vi desesperado, siempre tenías un carácter neutro

- Basta de charlas –interrumpió Hao- iré a mi cuarto

- Oh, de acuerdo

Ambos se fueron por separado a sus habitaciones, Hao pensando en dónde se encontraba su pequeño amiguito y Manta dándose cuenta de que Hao no era tan malo como aparentaba ser.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin muchos altercados (salvo el hecho de que Horo peleó con Len por una maldita botella de leche). Y, en cuanto Yoh, Anna y Manta salieron de la escuela, resolvieron irse al día siguiente en la madrugada (no querían llegar muy tarde a su primer destino).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Ñam…-gruñó Hao tallándose los ojos y volteando a ver el reloj- son las 4:00…a las 5:30 nos vamos, será mejor que me vaya arreglando- resolvió poniéndose de pie y tendiendo su cama

4:45…

- Esperaba que los demás ya estuvieran despiertos –dijo mientras daba una doceava vuelta por el cuarto

4:50

- Ya estuvo! –será mejor que despierte a los demás, esto de estar encerrado es demasiado aburrido, y se me tiene prohibido utilizar el espíritu del fuego

Hao fue a la habitación más cercana, es decir, la de Elaia, tocó la puerta justo cuando se estaba abriendo, así que se encontró cara a cara con Elaia que, al igual que él, tenía su cabello húmedo, señal de que se había metido a bañar.

- Hao! Qué bueno que estás despierto, estaba a punto de llamarte

- Los demás siguen dormidos, ¿no es así?

- Por lo visto, que raro, ayer todos acordamos despertar temprano para no andar luego corriendo de un lado a otro

- Pues por lo visto, a todos se les olvidó

- Llevaré abajo mis maletas

- Yo despertaré a los demás

- De acuerdo…-Elaia sacó una enorme maleta que sujetaba a duras penas

- ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí? –preguntó exasperado Hao mientras veía como la chica se tambaleaba mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio y que el peso de la maleta no la tirara

- Lo esencial

- ¿Y qué es lo esencial para ti?

- Ropa, accesorios, cosas de uso personal, libros, cuadernos, lápices, música, cámara…

- ¿Y eso es esencial?

- Si no me quiero morir de aburrimiento…si

- Eres rara

- Ya verás que después me pedirás que te preste algo –dijo sacándole la lengua

- Claro, vendré rogándote a pedirte que me prestes una minifalda con unos lindos broches –dijo sarcásticamente Hao

- No me refiero a eso, baka ¬¬, de cualquier manera, tú que llevas?

- Ropa

- ¿sólo eso?

- Eso, es lo que todos deberían llevar

- Esa ropa sólo consiste en una capa y un pantalón, ¿es que no te aburres de llevar el mismo vestuario?

- Para tu información, con este "vestuario" me adapto a los diferentes cambios climáticos

- Llegando, tendrás que ir de compras

- No me interesa hacerlo

- Oh, no te preocupes, no irás tu solo, irán todos los chicos también, no sé en que rayos piensan al sólo llevar un vestuario

- Y no sé que demonios piensan ustedes al llevar toneladas de ropa diferente

- Se llama variedad

- Es tedioso

- Es bueno

- Da igual

Ambos desviaron sus miradas, Elaia siguió cargando su maleta

- Ah!! Dame eso –exclamó Hao arrebatándole su maleta

- ¡¿Qué es lo te pasa?! ¿Qué le harás a mi maleta?

- Duh, la bajaré, si tienes un accidente en las escaleras me culparan a mi

- Pues yo diré que tú no tuviste nada que ver

- Si, se los dirás desde el hospital ¬¬

- Tú sólo ayúdame, quieres?

- Es lo que estoy tratando de hacer!

Ya después de la pequeña discusión que hubo entre ambos, y que todos despertarán (gracias al pequeño despertador de: "¡Cuidado con la maleta, tiene libros!!" "Los libros no son de cristal" "¡Pero si son delicados!")

- Es hora de irnos al aeropuerto, Manta nos espera –dijo Yoh

- Por lo menos ya todos estamos listos –dijo Pilika sonriente mientras Horo cargaba su maleta y la de él

- Ya dejemos de perder el tiempo –dijo Len cargando la maleta de una MUY ruborizada Tamao atrás de él.

- Annita, qué…¿qué tienes aquí? – dijo lastimeramente Yoh con cascaditas en los ojos y siendo casi totalmente cubierto por la maleta de la itako.

- Lo esencial

- ¿Ah?

- No preguntes –le dijo Hao a su hermano mientras cargaba la maleta de Elaia

Y así, llegaron al aeropuerto…

- Hola chicos!!!! –saludó alegremente Manta mientras agitaba su manita

- Es hora de irnos!!! –exclamó alegremente Yoh mientras dejaban las maletas en el avión

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	4. Y comienza el viaje

Espero les agrade este cap, disculpen la tardanza T.T. Gracias a:

**Ellen: **Graaaacias -nn-. Espero que este cap te agrade…¬¬

**Pilika: **Muchas gracias por tu review! Me agrada que te acostumbres a un personaje nuevo como lo es Elaia, eso me indica que voy por buen camino n-n. Y que bueno que leíste los tres caps seguidos jaja xD. Espero que este cap te agrade

**Aralys: **Jejeje, Hao y Elaia pelean por cosas algo tontas si lo vemos desde un punto de vista xDU, que bueno que te gustó el fic, espero que también te guste este cap!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los chicos subieron al avión, Manta se sentó con Yoh, Horo con Pilika, Anna con Tamao, Lyserg con Ryu, Len y Hao y por último Elaia, quién se quedó sola.

- El viaje durará 10 horas, así que…

- ¡¿Por qué tanto?! –exclamó Pilika

- Jeje, bueno… –empezó Manta

- Vamos Pilika, no será tan malo –dijo Horo-horo tratando de calmar a su hermana

- Será muy aburrido –se quejó ésta

- Todos suspiraron en señal de afirmación

El viaje empezó, Yoh platicaba con Manta, Anna leía una revista mientras Tamao platicaba con Ryu y Lyserg, Horo peleaba con Len mientras Pilika jugaba con Kororo, Hao miraba por la ventana y Elaia escuchaba música mientras leía un libro. Todos estaban tratando de emplear su tiempo en algo productivo.

Y ya habían pasado 3 horas

La mayoría (Horo, Pilika, Tamao, Yoh, Lyserg, Ryu y Anna) estaban dormidos, Len meditando, Manta en su laptop, Hao viendo por la ventana y Elaia escuchando música.

- Ah…-suspiró Elaia mientras se quitaba los audífonos y se pasaba al otro asiento- ¿qué haces Manta?

- Veo algunos centros turísticos

- Ya veo…

- Iremos a un lugar muy bonito, ya lo verás

- Si, jeje, ya lo creo

- Oye Elaia…te cae bien Hao? –susurró Manta

- Uhm?...pues si¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Sólo quería saberlo –dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Uhm…-vaciló la chica pero decidió no prestar atención, así que se volvió al lado de la ventana

- Manta, cuánto falta para llegar? –preguntó Len

- Como unas seis horas y media¿no quieren ir por algo de comer o de beber?

- ¿Dónde?

- En la parte de atrás

- Iré ahí –dijo Elaia mientras se paraba con sus audífonos y un libro

- Yo también –dijo Len parándose y yendo hacia la parte trasera de un avión

- Así que por eso estaba esa puerta…-susurró Elaia asombrada

- ¿Tú no quieres ir Hao? –preguntó Manta

- Uhm?...Ahm…me gusta la vista, aunque la disfrutaba más desde el espíritu del fuego

- Bueno…allá también se aprecia una linda vista, mucho mejor que la de aquí

- ¿Tú irás?

- Si, manejaré mejor la laptop desde allá

- Uhm…

- Sería bueno que nos acompañarás, estarías mejor entretenido –dijo Elaia

- Seguiría haciendo lo mismo que aquí

- Exacto…pero con comida

Hao esbozó una sonrisa y sólo se paró de su asiento siguiendo a todos los demás.

- Sugoi!!! – exclamó Elaia viendo como las paredes del avión eran prácticamente ventanales

- Jejeje, sentémonos allá –dijo Manta empezando a caminar- si quieren algo de comer o beber, vayan a la mesa de allá

- Yo iré¿ustedes gustan algo? –preguntó Elaia

- Yo te ayudo a traer las cosas –dijo Manta

- Arigato!

- Mejor la acompaño yo –dijo Hao haciendo que lo voltearan a ver- De cualquier manera, no sé que elegir, así que sirve que escojo allá

- De acuerdo

- Yo me conformó con un té –dijo Len

- y yo con un pastel – dijo Manta

- De acuerdo

Hao y Elaia se fueron hacia la mesa en donde encontraron gran variedad de comida.

- Iré por el pastel de Manta –dijo Elaia

- y yo por el té

Después de unos minutos ambos se volvieron a encontrar, Hao llevaba en una mano un plato con una rebanada de pastel y con la otra una bebida con hielos, Elaia volvió con un té en la mano y en la otra un plato de flan.

- Bueno, vayamos ya con Len y Manta –dijo Elaia

Los cuatro se sentaron en una de las mesas, se veía totalmente el cielo, así que en vez de platicar cada quién hizo lo que estaba a su alcance

Elaia se puso los audífonos, y, como paisaje era tan asombroso, prefirió no leer el libro y dedicarse a contemplar el cielo. A su lado Len platicaba con Manta sobre quién sabe que cosa. Sinceramente, no le interesaba saberlo.

La chica volteó a ver disimuladamente a Hao encontrándolo igual que ella, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte mientras jugaba con la pajilla de su vaso.

- Con que aquí estaban –dijo alegremente Yoh mientras entraba con los demás

- ¡Yoh! Que bueno que ya despertaron –exclamó sonriente Manta mientras les hacía lugar en la mesa, sin embargo faltaban lugares

- No importa –dijo Yoh, yo me puedo sentar en otra mesa

- Mejor yo me voy ahí –dijeron Hao y Elaia al mismo tiempo haciendo que se voltearan a ver y los demás a ellos.

- Jijijijiji¿están seguros?

- Si –volvieron a repetir

- Bueno…hagan lo que gusten –volvió a decir una vez más Yoh, vaya este chico si que se lleva las cosas con calma ¬¬Uu

Ambos se sentaron en otra mesa, uno enfrente del otro…mientras todos los demás los veían

- Y… ¿qué se traen esos dos? -preguntó Horo mientras le daba a Manta una lista enorme de todo lo que quería comer

- Ni idea…jijijiji, pero se ven bien juntos –sonrió Yoh mientras se alegraba por su hermano

- No…no…Elaia…no –se lamentó Horo

- Deja de lamentarte macetón ¬¬ -dijo Len con una gran venita palpitándole sobre la sien- haces mucho escándalo

- Y a ti quién te preguntó picudo? – reprochó Horo mientras se levantaba de golpe

- A quién le dices picudo cabeza de maceta? –dijo Len enojado

- A ti! A quién más?

- BASTA YA!

Todos voltearon a ver a Anna

- Si no se pueden comportar será mejor que se larguen –dijo tajante la rubia mientras ambos chicos se sentaban a regañadientes

- Ejeje, bueno, yo iré por la comida –dijo Manta

Manta se dirigió hacia la mesa y empezó a recolectar todo lo que sus amigos querían, sin embargo, pasados unos minutos, una gran torre se alzaba sobre sus brazos perdiendo poco a poco el equilibrio, cuando pensó en que moriría sepultado por la comida, sintió una gran cantidad de peso menos, volteó a ver dificultosamente hacia arriba encontrándose con una cara sonriente proveniente de Hao.

- Se ve que necesitas ayuda

- Ajaja…gracias

- No hay de que pequeño Tanma

- Que me llamo Manta –dijo el pequeño con cascaditas en los ojos, condenado a que siempre el mayor de los Asakura revolviera su nombre

- Falta algo más?

- Si…muchas cosas -.-…

- Está bien

- Uhm…-suspiró mientras comía la última cucharada de su flan

- Hola! –Saludó alegremente Yoh- ¿puedo sentarme?

- Claro! Adelante

- Arigato –Yoh se sentó enfrente de Elaia- Y dime¿Cómo te la estás pasando con mi hermano?

- Ah…pues….pues… ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

- Oh…nada, nada jeje, bueno¿te sientes a gusto?

- Mucho! Gracias por invitarme

- No es nada, los amigos de Horo son los nuestros –dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa

- Habla por ti –masculló Anna lo suficientemente fuerte para que Elaia la escuchara

- Eh…_que tiene en contra mía…? _–la chica sonrió pesadamente

- Pasa algo? –preguntó Yoh

- No, es nada, iré a caminar un poco…por el avión

- jijijijiji, que te vaya bien

- Jeje, arigato

Elaia se levantó y fue de nuevo a la parte central del avión, que era en dónde había dejado sus cosas

- Bueno, todos están allá, y aquí está muy tranquilo, un poco de silencio no me vendría para nada mal

Elaia tomó su mismo asiento, al lado de la ventana, se puso sus audífonos y estuvo largo rato viendo por la ventana…empezó a cabecear…cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, cerró los ojos de nuevo para no abrirlos más…  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	5. Llegamos y a comprar!

Espero que les guste este cap, me divertí mucho haciéndolo y espero que a ustedes les divierta leyéndolo. Gracias a:

**Aralys:**Espero que hayas comido bien y quedar hasta reventar como Horo xDU. Espero que este cap, no se te haga tan corto como el otro y que te guste. Gracias por tu review!!

**KeLpIeenoch****KeLp: **Que bueno que te gustó la parte de las maletas xDDD. Y espero que este cap te guste también, y gracias por tu review!!

**Kari: **Gracias por tu review n----n, espero que este también te guste ya que me divertí mucho haciéndolo y espero que te agrade!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elaia tomó su mismo asiento, al lado de la ventana, se puso sus audífonos y estuvo largo rato viendo por la ventana…empezó a cabecear…cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, cerró los ojos de nuevo para no abrirlos más…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hey…hey

- ¿Qué…qué pasa? –susurró soñolienta

- Mira por la ventana

Elaia abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrado a Hao casi encima suyo.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó algo aturdida

- Porque ya casi llegamos y quiero que veas el paisaje

Elaia volteó hacia la ventana encontrándose con un inmenso mar que se veía a lo lejos.

- ¡Sugoi! –exclamó despertándose por completo

- Así es, falta muy poco para que lleguemos

- ¿Me quede dormida por tanto tiempo?

- Se podría decir que sí

- ¿Y los demás?

- Siguen en la sala de atrás

- ¿Pues que tanto hacen?

- Sólo ellos lo saben

- Uhm… ya quiero llegar

- ¿No te había dicho te faltaba poco?

- ¿Y qué es poco para ti?

- Bueno…esperé 500 años para poder reencarnar y competir en el torneo…-susurró el chico- Tienes razón, no me hagas caso –dijo despreocupadamente mientras alzaba los hombros y se daba la vuelta

- ¿Eh? No, ¡espera Hao! –reprochó la chica sujetándolo de la manga

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Por qué no tengo que hacerte caso?

- Bueno, créeme si así lo quieres

- ¿Así de fácil?

- ¿Así de fácil qué?

- Me lo dices como si no te importara si te creyera o no

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Olvídalo –bufó molesta soltándolo

- Ahora me dices

- No importa ya

- Quiero saber

- Yo también quería saber el porque de tu indiferencia entre creerte o no y tú me ignoraste pero si bien bonito ¬¬

- ¡No te ignoré! Si lo hubiera hecho simplemente no te hubiera respondido

- ¡Claro que no! Si me hubieras ignorado te habría dado igual si te creyera o no, y eso fue justamente lo que pasó

- Eres demasiado exagerada –repuso Hao poniéndose una mano en la cabeza

- Y tú muy indiferente

Hao suspiró pesadamente –Eres muy problemática

Elaia sonrió débilmente

- Si, lo sé, ya me lo han dicho

- ¡Hao! ¡Elaia! –Gritó Manta- ¡¡¡Ya llegamos!!!

Ambos vieron por la ventana como el avión iba bajando en un terreno vacío

- ¡Por fin! –Exclamó emocionada mientras veía a Hao felizmente- Hace mucho que no voy a la playa

- Pues ahora tendrás mucho tiempo para visitarla

- ¡Hai!

Todos fueron a registrarse a un hotel cercano, el único problema era que eran muchos… (Lo que pasaba es que no querían gastar en once habitaciones n-nUu). Así que escogieron seis habitaciones, sólo un afortunado iba a tener una habitación para él solo.

- Haremos un sorteo. Sacaremos dos papelitos a la vez y los nombres que aparezcan serán de las personas que tendrán que dormir juntas, el último papelito será el que se quede con la habitación.

- ¿Y qué tal si sale un hombre y una mujer? –preguntó cohibida Tamao

- Ya había pensado en eso –dijo Horo- por eso, en el lado derecho están los nombre de las mujeres y en este los nombres de nosotros.

- Pero…-dijo pensativamente Elaia- Nosotras somos cuatro, ustedes 7, por lo que nosotros somos un número par, y de ustedes, alguno si se quedaría solo.

- Elaia tiene razón –dijo Pilika

- Pero no creo que les agrade la idea de dormir con un hombre

- ¡No permitiré que nadie toque a mi hermanita! –exclamó Horo agarrando a Pilika y abrazándola protectoramente

- Hermano…me asfixias –se quejó la menor de los Usui

- Basta, mejor yo los agruparé –dijo Anna

- Pero…

- El macetón dormirá con el chino

- ¿Qué? –preguntó molesto Len- No dormiré con el cabeza de maceta

- No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, con esos dos fuera, serán cinco chicos y cuatro chicas

- Lo más seguro es que Manta quiera estar con Yoh –dijo Len aún fastidiado por tener que compartir la habitación

- Ryu con Lyserg…- El chico inglés tenía cascaditas en los ojos mientras Ryu lo abrazaba por la cintura

- Lo hacemos por seguridad mas que nada –sonrió nerviosamente Tamao- Si usted se queda con Hao se puede desencadenar una pelea

- Tienes razón, además Ryu es mi amigo –suspiró Lyserg algo cansado

- ¡Yo con Tamao! –exclamó Pilika, casi obligando a que Anna se quedara con Elaia e hicieran las pases, ya que parecía que la rubia tenía algo en contra de la pobre chica de cabellos caoba

- Entonces Elaia se quedará con Hao

- ¡¡O.O!!

- ¿Pero qué dices Anna? –preguntó insólita Pilika

- Ya lo escucharon, yo estaré sola

- No permitiré que Hao se quede a solas, en la noche, con Elaia –rugió molesto Horo

- ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? –preguntó Elaia viéndola fijamente

Anna le devolvió la mirada mientras todos miraban sorprendidos la escena, casi nadie, a excepción de Hao y algunas veces Yoh, podía sostenerle la mirada a la itako. La rubia vio los ojos interrogantes de la otra chica. Al final suspiró y le dijo algo más calmada.

- Pronto lo sabrás. Te quedarás con Hao y no quiero reproches. PERO…más te vale Hao que no hagas nada malo con ella, ¿entendiste?

- Lo único que entiendo es que andas algo mal de la cabeza

- No vuelvas a decirlo o te irá muy mal. Aquí están sus llaves. Nos veremos dentro de una hora.

Todos se fueron algo confundidos dejando a Anna sola.

_- Necesito estar sola para comprobarlo. Y si ella hubiera estado conmigo sería más que imposible realizar mi investigación. Lo lamento, pero tendrás que quedarte con Hao por ahora _–pensó la chica antes de seguir el camino que sus amigos habían tomado y dirigirse hacia su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Sigues pensando en Anna? –preguntó Manta al ver a Yoh guardando su ropa en la tina del baño

- ¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – respondió algo ido

- Porque estás guardando tu ropa en la tina

- O.O…ah…estoy mal –bufó el chico mientras quitaba su ropa

- Pero si estás pensando en ella

- Hai…se me hizo raro que se comportara así…ella no es tan…fría, ya había cambiado un poco

- La más lastimada fue Elaia

- Si, iré a hablar con ella después, para disculparme

- Debes querer mucho a Anna para que puedas pedir disculpas en su nombre

- Jijiji –rió sonrojado el castaño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ya deja de preocuparte por eso –dijo Hao al ver algo afligida a Elaia

- ¿Le desagrado?

- Es una palabra algo fuerte ¿no crees?

- Pero es la más acertada

- No soy Anna, así que no lo sé, pero ella siempre es frívola, no sólo contigo

- Ya veo…

- Estabas muy entusiasmada por venir, así que el pequeño altercado que tuvieron no debería afectarte

- Tienes razón, trataré de disfrutar mi estancia –dijo la chica sonriendo

- Cambiando de tema, deja tus cosas en el armario

- ¿Y tú dónde pondrás las tuyas?

- No son muchas…así que…

- El armario tiene muchos apartados, pon tus cosas en una de sus secciones

- De acuerdo

- Y…no me hagas nada malo ¬¬

- ¬¬Uu… ¿Me crees capaz?

- Jejeje, claro que no –se mordió la lengua divertida- Falta poco para que nos reunamos

- Faltan 40 minutos ¬¬

- Bueno…jeje, como sea, será mejor que me bañe…ha sido un largo viaje

- De acuerdo, no tardes, yo también quiero asearme un poco

- Hai

Elaia se metió a bañar mientras Hao acomodaba sus pocas pertenencias en una de las secciones del armario y agarraba una cobija y una almohada y las acomodaba en el sillón.

Poco después Elaia salió con una blusa de tirantes que le quedaba casi a la misma altura que el short que también traía, su cabello iba recogido en dos coletas bajas.

- Es tu turno –le dijo a Hao que estaba mirando por la ventana

- Bien –le dijo éste sin siquiera mirarla

Cuando se escuchó el agua chocar contra el piso, Elaia se dispuso a ordenar sus cosas. Tenía suficiente cantidad de ropa que tardó poco en acomodar y los libros, cuadernos y demás cosas las puso en una sección arriba de la de Hao.

- _Tiene muy pocas cosas –_pensó mientras veía la escasez de pertenencias del Asakura – _Definitivamente tiene que ir de compras._

La chica recorrió la habitación con la vista, hasta que se detuvo al ver el sillón con una sábana y un almohadón.

- ¿Dormirás en el sillón? –preguntó en cuanto el chico salió de la ducha

- Así es, tú te dormirás en la cama, no creo que sea muy cómodo dormirnos los dos juntos

Elaia se ruborizó mientras Hao la miraba divertido

- Pero no se me hace justo…

- ¿Entonces que propones?

- Uhm… ¡ya sé! Un día yo me dormiré en el sillón y otro día en la cama, ¿te parece?

- Si, este día me toca el sillón

- Arigato, es hora de reunirnos con los demás

Cuando todos estuvieron juntos, Anna les dijo que ese día podían explorar por ahí. Ella tenía que cerciorarse de una cosa (esto último lo dijo viendo fijamente a Elaia quien sólo desvió la mirada).

- Pilika, Elaia, vamos a pasera por ahí –dijo Horo-horo empezando a caminar seguido de Pilika

- Esta vez no Horo, tengo que hacer una cosa con Hao –todos voltearon a ver confundido a Hao quien volteo a ver confundido a Elaia quien sonreía, su sonrisa asustó un poco al gran shaman del fuego.

- Esto no traerá nada bueno…-susurró mientras estaba siendo arrastrado

- Nosotros podemos ir a ver otras cosas –dijo Yoh mientras todos los demás lo seguían

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Hao

- A que compres ropa

- Pero ya te dije que no…

- Vamos, hace calor, necesitas algo más fresco

Entraron a una tienda y fueron directamente al apartado masculino en donde Elaia le dijo a Hao que el escogiera, más al ver que el chico se negaba rotundamente, cogió un par de cosas que creyó que le gustarían y le ordenó (porque esa es la palabra correcta) que se las probara.

Hao accedió a regañadientes más que nada para no llamar la atención ya que todos los hombre y una que otra mujer veían sonrientes a la pareja.

El chico debió aceptar que Elaia tenía buen gusto, ya que se veía bien y se sentía cómodo; la chica le avisó que lo esperaría afuera. Así que Hao fue a pagar las cosas.

Al momento que la cajera le daba el precio total, lo veía sonriente hasta que por fin le comentó alegremente.

- Hacen buena pareja

- ¿De qué habla? –preguntó confundido

- De usted y la chica de los cabellos caobas

- Matte… ella y yo no somos...lo que usted… –vio las miradas de varios- lo que ustedes creen

- Es una chica muy amable –dijo una señora que se encontraba atrás de él- cuando salió de la tienda vio a una niña que se encontraba llorando porque no encontraba a su madre, la linda chica fue a comprarle una paleta y le dijo quien sabe que cosas que hizo que la pequeña sonriera. Se quedó con ella hasta que su madre apareció, eso ya hace unos cinco minutos.

Hao sonrió viendo por la puerta a Elaia sentada quien lo miró y lo saludó con la mano

-Si…es una gran chica -agregó con una sonrisa mientras recogía sus nuevas compras e iba hacia donde estaba Elaia.

Se paró de golpe al ver que una bola de chicos de la misma edad que él, tal vez un año menor rodeaban a la chica.

- ¡Hola! –saludaron con una sonrisa que le provocó desconfianza a Elaia

- Hola… ¿puedo hacer algo por ustedes? –preguntó tratando de pensar que sólo querían saber donde se encontraba X lugar.

- Si –dijo uno de los chicos- puedes acompañarnos a dar una vuelta

- Lo lamento…pero no puedo

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó otro chico acercándose peligrosamente a ella

- Porque…vengo con alguien

- Vamos, si a ese alguien le importaras no te dejaría aquí sola

- Él no tarda en llegar

- Ven con nosotros –dijo otro chico sujetándola con fuerza haciendo que ella hiciera una mueca de incomodidad

- Elaia

Todos voltearon a ver a Hao quien miraba fríamente a todos. Éste pasó entre todos los chicos y agarró fuerte pero suavemente a Elaia del brazo mientras la arrastraba.

- Vámonos

- Hai…-dijo aliviada, pero no le duró mucho ya que sintió las penetrantes miradas de los chicos sobre ellos dos haciendo que la chica se pegara más a Hao

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Elaia suspiró aliviada

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Hai! Arigato…Me estaba comenzando a asustar

- Ya estás a salvo –dijo Hao desapareciendo su mirada gélida- Tienes buen gusto

- Que bueno, así estarás más cómodo –sonrió la chica mientras el también sonreía, pero aún tenía esa mirada desafiante

- Estamos aquí para divertirnos, no dejes que se interpongan terceros –exclamó Elaia jalando a Hao del brazo mientras lo llevaba a una heladería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. Frío

- Estamos aquí para divertirnos, no dejes que se interpongan terceros –exclamó Elaia jalando a Hao del brazo mientras lo llevaba a una heladería

Perdón por la demora. Gracias a:

**Aralys: **Muchas gracias por tu review n--n. Espero que este capítulo te guste!

¡Disfrútenlo!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Estamos aquí para divertirnos, no dejes que se interpongan terceros –exclamó Elaia jalando a Hao del brazo mientras lo llevaba a una heladería.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya que hubieran llegado, Elaia pidió un helado de vainilla mientras que Hao uno de menta.

- Dime Hao –dijo la chica saboreando su helado

- ¿Uhm?

- Sé cuales fueron tus razones para entrar al torneo. Y me han dicho muchas cosas sobre ti…pero…

Hao la miró interesado

- Nada de sus descripciones concuerdan con el Hao que yo conozco…entonces respóndeme… ¿Cuál es el Hao verdadero?

- Ambos –dijo simplemente mientras se recargaba en el barandal viendo el inmenso mar

- Pero es demasiado diferente

- Bueno…todo es cuestión de cómo lo vean los demás…

- Sea lo que sea…a mi me gusta como estás así…

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó confundido

- Eres muy amable y atento…aunque algo necio –sonrió al recordar cuando el chico le reprochó con la mirada cuando ella lo arrastro hacia los vestidores para que se probara la ropa- No sé si seas sádico, cruel o hiriente, lo que si sé…es que me gustas tal y como estás ahora…pero…también me gustaría conocer cara a cara al Hao del torneo de shamanes…aunque me estaría arriesgando mucho ¿cierto? –sonrió la chica para luego centrar su atención el helado.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que sólo se oía las olas chocar y una que otra persona que pasaba por ahí

- Así que te gusto ¿ah? –preguntó divertidamente Hao mientras un sonrojo pasaba por Elaia

- ¿A…a qué te refieres?

- Dijiste que te gustaba tal y como estaba ahora

- A lo que me refería era a…-explicó torpemente la chica

- Bueno, eso no importa –dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- Arigato

Elaia sonrió para luego seguir disfrutando su nieve mientras Hao hacía lo mismo.

- Kawaii –sonrió Yoh viéndolos desde la heladería

- Qué Kawaii ni que ocho cuartos –rugió Horo mientras trataba de correr hacia la pareja de no ser porque Len y Pilika lo sujetaban fuertemente

- Hermano, déjalos –le dijo la chica mientras lo agarraba de la cintura impidiéndole moverse

- Ella tiene razón –dijo Len- no metas tu gran cabezota en esto

- Déjenme ir, haré papilla a ese…ese…

- Nunca había visto a Hao así –dijo pensativamente Lyserg

- Bueno…tal vez sea una nueva etapa de él…por lo menos no tiene su misma mirada irónica…no por lo menos con ella.

- IHHH –exclamó Elaia trepándose en el barandal

- Bájate de ahí o te puedes caer –dijo Hao mientras la miraba como caso perdido

- ¡El mar es tan…inmenso!

- ¿En serio? Vaya que gran descubrimiento, yo nunca lo hubiera imaginado –dijo con un sarcasmo típico en él

- A lo que me refiero, es que…es tan bello, pero…me da miedo

- ¿Te da miedo el mar?

- Iie…me da miedo su inmensidad

- ¿Ah?

- Si lo ves desde un punto, el mar puede parecer hermoso, y lo es, pero si lo ves desde otro, te da terror poder perderte entre aquella inmensidad. Si ves una ola enorme de cerca…te da un miedo horrible

- ¿Ya lo has vivido?

- No, y espero no hacerlo, jeje

- Uhm…será mejor que regresemos con los demás

- Hai…

Ambos se dieron la media vuelta. EL mundo se congeló. Yoh estaba con una sonrisa helada junto con Lyserg, Horo estaba inmóvil a medio camino de ellos, mientras Pilika y Len lo "detenían", Ryu estaba totalmente paralizado mientras Manta, al igual que Yoh, tenía una sonrisa congelada. Tamao sólo miraba con horror mientras murmuraba: "losabíalosabíalosabíalosabía"

- ¬¬, ¿se puede saber que rayos están haciendo aquí? –preguntó el mayor de los Asakura mientras ya se estaba formando una respuesta

- H-hao –dijo Yoh- no sabíamos que estaban aquí, que sorpresa jijijiji

- E-Es verdad –completó Manta- íbamos por un helado y…

- Te vimos –terminó Lyserg

- Ahá ¬¬

- ¿Nos crees, verdad? –preguntó nervioso Ryu

- Por supuesto –dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que los demás se relajaran- Que no ¬¬ -terminó- regresemos, Anna debe estar esperándonos

Len y Pilika soltaron a Horo produciendo un suave roce de sus manos, esta insignificante reacción hizo que el corazón de Pilika diera un salto mientras un leve rubor la cubría sin saber el porque tanto por algo tan poco. Len apenas se inmutó pero Yoh pudo ver en su amigo un suave sonrojo.

Todos se comenzaron a mover detrás de Hao. Mientras Elaia reía nerviosamente al ver el aura que se desprendía de los demás.

Cuando llegaron, Anna los estaba esperando

-¿Se divirtieron?

- ¡Hai!

- Uhm, como sea, vamos a cenar

- Yo…no tengo hambre –dijo Elaia- mejor iré al cuarto. Buenas noches

Todos se despidieron mientras Elaia tomaba un rumbo diferente.

Ya en el cuarto, Elaia se recostó mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño. No pudo, así que optó por leer un poco; como tampoco pudo centrarse en la lectura, decidió ir al balcón, ahí pudo observar el ya oscuro cielo con varias estrellas y la luna creciente. Veía las olas chocar mientras tarareaba una canción. Se sentía tan bien…

- Pensé que ya estarías dormida

- No…no tenía mucho sueño, ¿y tú?

- No tenía mucha hambre

- Ya veo…

Ambos se quedaron callados

- ¿qué lindo clima no? –preguntó Elaia

- supongo…

- ¿Quieres caminar un poco?

- ¿Por qué no?

Ambos salieron, tenían un ligero saco encima, el clima era algo sofocante pero pequeñas ráfagas de aire frío sacudían algunas veces el lugar, por lo que más valía prevenir.

- Que lindo se ve este lugar de noche –dijo la chica mientras veía a un gato pasar delante de ellos.

- Eso es porque no hay personas ni barullo, todo está tranquilo

- Supongo que sí…uhm…la heladería ya está cerrada –reprochó la chica perdiéndose le oportunidad de comer otro helado

- ¿Pues que querías? Ya es algo noche

La chica hizo un breve puchero

Pasó un minuto…

- Está haciendo frío…

- Es verdad, que raro, hace unos minutos el clima era templado

- Será mejor volver a casa, enserio hace mucho frío

- Tampoco es para tanto

- Entonces dime… ¿Por qué estoy temblando?

- No lo sé –dijo Hao volteando a verla

Hao se quedó perplejo viendo a la chica, Elaia estaba pálida con continuos escalofríos, cuando se acercó a tocarla estaba helada.

- Vamos, rápido

La chica asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Hao se quedó unos segundos sin saber bien que hacer…Era el shaman del fuego, algo se le tenía que ocurrir para devolverle el calor a su amiga.

Resolvió cargarla, le indicó que se abrazara a su cuello, esperaba que su espalda pudiera transmitirle algo de calor. Llegaron al hotel, para ese entonces, Hao sentía que en lugar de darle calor a ella, ella le estaba traspasando su frío, sentía su espalda tan fría como un hielo.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, ya no había movimiento. Fue directamente al cuarto y depositó en la cama con sumo cuidado a su amiga. La tapó tan bien como pudo y sacó aún sábanas más, sin embargo el calor no regresaba a ella.

Fue por un té que calentó con sus manos, no era tiempo para esperar a que se calentara con el fuego de la estufa. Se lo dio a beber extrañado de que la chica ni siquiera se quejara al pasar el ardiente líquido por su garganta, estaba tan caliente como la sopa con la que él se quemó la lengua.

Después de estar en vela durante casi toda la noche, Elaia por fin se durmió, el chico se quedó al lado de ella un poco más, la temperatura corporal de la chica ya estaba más normal aunque seguía un poco fría.

El sueño lo venció y se recostó sobre el sillón, ese drástico descenso de temperatura no era en lo absoluto normal. Mañana se lo diría a Anna, lo más seguro es que ella sabría que hacer.


End file.
